Frozen
by Girlaremo
Summary: When Special Agent Jones gets in over his head over a little game of 'Galiga' on his computer and ends up pummeling himself into a wicked web of problems, who will be the end of him? Natalia, a Russian-Loyal Belarusian spy, Ivan- the head of Russian Intelegence or Himself? Rated T for mention of explicit acts, booze, and Belarusian cursing. AmeriBelaru Review Please?
1. Chapter 1

_I had a plot bunny after an RP on Omegle. It turned into somewhat of a 'Mister and Misses Smith' thing afterwards. _

_Here it is. Eat this, BelAme._

_Songs Used: _

_'Diarrhea': Kaito Hagane_

_'Bye bye Sayonara': Nico Nico Male Chorus (any of them)_

* * *

One: Moving Backwards

It was a hard day, and the freezing air of the sleepy little German town they were fighting in was almost too cold for comfort. Even under his gear, he felt the stinging needles of the snow that blew around, and the fact that it just _was _cold didn't help.

He listened around, hoping to hear the sound of boots to gauge how far she was away. His blonde hair rustled in the small gust, trying quietly to load his gun. His contacts (since he _was_ spying) were cold on his eyes, and he was just waiting for hers to come looking for him.

"I thought you'd have more wits to come after me, Fredka." She called, thick accent still hanging off her tongue. He didn't say it, but he loved how she said his name. "You know, fight a little, shoot a little...let me take you as prisoner and give you to Ivan..." She was on the other end of the narrow street, hiding out behind the other wall. They were on similar grounds, each one given orders they didn't like. "The works."

He frowned, trying to think. How did it come to this? Did he really have to...?

"Natalia, don't play with me now, I can't..." Alfred replied, closing his eyes for only a second. Why did it have to be so cold?

"Is the cold getting to you...?" She drew out, a metallic click woke him back up, and he peeked around the corner to only be shot at. The brick where his head was crumbled, driving him back to safety. "See, I don't mind this. This is actually quite nice."

It had only felt like yesterday they were fighting it out in the Grand Hall in one of the International Intelligence Conference while dancing to a slow waltz. A moment ago, he was waking up from a night drowned in French Wine to see her with her back to him, curled up asleep. And last week, they were meeting for the first time, an angry girl who had her plans foiled by someone accidentally hacking a computer and getting her surprised face on his end, all because he was absently playing 'Galiga'.

"Natalia." He said, breathing with a smile, forcing out fake emotion. "I hate to say it, but I've got nasty orders..."

"Oh?" She seemed interested for the most part, but her tone reeked of lie.

"Yes...They told me I could kill you on the spot if I came in contact with you..." His expression remained saddened, his voice cocky and arrogant. "So, what do you think. Bullet to the brain, or slow painful death of me ripping your veins out?"

"Hmmm..." Natalia pondered, tears flowing from her eyes. She wiped them away, remembering the words that Ivan had told her. Her voice must not crack. It must not. "I don't know. I'm a little more for you ripping out my heart. That's fine with you, right?"

"Just as long as you're gone..." He trailed off, remembering the first event.

* * *

*Three Months Ago*

"Alfred, you really need to stop playing that game, that signal could be coming from anywhere." Arthur sighed, watching as his friend played a friendly game of online 'Galiga'. The hack-window was on the side, still running it's course.

"I'm getting on it, I'm going..." He muttered in return, clicking the window to enlarge again. "This code is massive, Arthur. It'll take me months."

"So?" Arthur shot back, working on his own projects in his office. Alfred was 'guest' today, so he sat on the plush leather couch. "We don't have months, we have a few weeks. Three at the most."

Alfred rolled his eyes, kicking off his shoes and sitting like a normal teenager on the couch, despite his twenty five years. "...This is nuts. I should be out doing stuff with Francis and Matthew."

"They're spies. Do you want to be shot at?"

"No. Not really, but that was what I was trained for." Alfred sighed, getting another Russian Error message. He moved back to his game, leaving the error message up unknowingly. He played around with the buttons, getting all green lights on the hacking. Suddenly, her face popped up, surprised and angry. "HOLY MOTHER OF-!"

"Ty nie pavinien być tut ! Preč adsiuĺ! Preč z majho kamputara, vyradak!" She yelled, quickly closing the link before Arthur could get over there to see what he was yelling about. Somehow, Alfred managed to get a screen shot.

"What in the world...?" Arthur growled, only seeing the computer game. "Again?"

"Dude, I totally saw this one chick on my screen, cursing me in Russian!" He pointed at the computer, looking surprised still and a little angry.

"And you hacked the code, good for you." Arthur applauded. "We've got the signal now!"

"I was playing 'Galiga', dude. I didn't know I did."

"We'll just say you got it normally."

* * *

The snow was finally picking up again, and Alfred knew it was time to move. She was coming closer, and her boots were getting louder, louder... "Fredka..."

He ducked out, firing a couple shots to drive her back before ducking into the maze of the alleyways. She cursed and dove back, just as he hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

_I haven't been able to update. Sorreh~ I got locked out of my own computer. Oops._

_Warnings, since I didn't really put them in here before:_

_-Hints of torture, blood, violence, and hints at 'mischievous deeds'_

* * *

The cold air was still in hi face as he sat behind the wall, the whole thing was going somewhat good. He wasn't dead yet, and the didn't hurt her...yet. He just wanted to stop, and not have to do this anymore.

"Fredka, come on..." She said teasingly, not so far away now. How had she gotten so close! "It's only a matter of time now."

"Before what?" Alfred said, sneaking silently as the snow picked up. There was an open warehouse somewher around here, and he could use that to hide.

"Before I shoot you dead and bring your dead body to Ivan, where he'll stuff you and use you for target practice." She growled, choking up a little. "You'll have more holes in you than Swiss Cheese!" Natalia said through gritted teeth. Natalia really hated this, she hated the cold weather, and she really wanted to pull at his soft ha-...No. No, she wasn't going to relive Madrid. No.

She saw him duck into an old warehouse, the interior must be warmer than this, right? Natalia followed, the door shut behind her and he knocked her gun out of her hands, making her rebuttal and take his and throw it. "Gah, still quick." Alfred mused, instantly raising his balled fists up.

"Fight me, I dare you." She said, glaring up at him. Natalia had used those eyes before, when they had wandered up to that flat Arthur had rented for Alfred when he was in Madrid... It was the first time he had been dispatched, and he had somehow lured her into a date after months and months of tracking him. She had some sort of..._affection..._for him, and his blue eyes...

The first hit caught her off guard, more of a slight 'hey, wake up' slap instead of what he had originally plotted to throw. Natalia frowned, throwing back three or four shots that just narrowly missed as he walked back, she followed him closely.

"I know you're a girl, but that's weak." Alfred said with a smirk, blocking another attack.

"Just shut up, American." She gritted her teeth, bringing her boot heel up to his face and kicking him. Natalia had been rougher, but it started out differently in Madrid...

* * *

The hot sun beat down on the floppy sun hat that she had adorned with white flowers, wearing a navy blue and white polkadot sundress and girly heels that Ivan had told her to wear. Besides her pale blonde hair, she looked naturally normal. She had to. It was part of the job. She was looking for an older member of the European Alliance named Antonio Vargas, who was needed for questioning.

Shoppes and open air stalls lined the streets as she looked over the profiles she was supposed to study. Vargas was a sneaky one, knowing his hometowns better than anyone, he could slip away when threatened, and could do so at any moment. He trained in the higher up classes, and took a man out with a crab fork and strangled him to death with dental floss.

'I could do better...' She thought, moving her purse higher up her shoulder. Her shades were perched on her hat, and they were really starting to annoy her. Flipping through the second part of the folder, she pulled out the all too familiar file of Alfred Fitzgerald Jones. Top of his class, he passed his training with all perfect marks, except in a couple things. Those weren't important anyways, and to be able to make a bomb out of anything is overrated, right? 'He looks like the posterboy for those Marvel Comics...' Natalia sighed, looking through other things that caught her interest.

Small town school, Graduated A normal college, was a little bit of a trouble when he did Army training and was in Iraq...but he did get pulled in by his brother, Arthur Kirkland: the leader of the whole European Alliance. How they were so different was almost annoying, this Alfred seemed like a little golden boy. The one who trashed her code and made her start from scratch again.

Curse him and his skills...He must have been on to her from the beginning! OH! How she wanted to smash his face in with a baseball bat and then tie him to two moving trucks and rip him to shreds! She crammed the files back in her oversized bag, shaking her head and pulling out her phone and dialing Ivan.

"Brother, I don't want to be here anymore. These Spanish people are driving me nuts. And it's hot here." Natalia spat, looking around her. Nobody here was on her list, and they weren't going to end up that way, either.

"Natalia, you just have to wait. He knows you're there, and you'll flush him out somehow." Ivan cooed over the line. "They are afraid of you. They all want to run away, the sheer mention of your name makes them quake, sister."

Her breath was a little short when she mindlessly tripped and stumbled on one of the raised cobblestone pieces, making her glare back at the stupid rock for even thinking about tripping her. "Thank you, Ivan. I'll see to it I find him..." Natalia sighed.

"Go devastate, my loved one~"

She eventually found a hint about Antonio while in the markets, finding out that he loved tomatoes. Eyeing the stand, she bought a whole basket, frowning as she walked with the almost salty tasting fruit. He'd come out if she posed as a peddler, charging almost nothing for them. And as honey draws flies, he came out.

"Hola, uh, how much?" He asked, looking nothing like the devastating force they had told her about.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me? They're fresh from the garden, and I haven't really thought about it." She smiled, pulling her hat a little lower.

"I'll give you this much for the whole thing." Antonio replied, flashing some bills.

"Yo, Tonio!" An oddly American voice called, Natalia cursed herself when she saw the face.

'JONES!' Her mind screamed and reeled as he walked closer, sporting a loose and airy shirt and khakis. 'Abort, abort, abort, mission failed, must keep my cover!'

"Oh, Alfred. I...I wasn't buying these...I was, uh, asking this lovely lady..." He stalled, waiting for a name.

"A-Alexis." She said, her accent spilling out the sides of her words. 'Shit.'

"..Alexis and I are going on a date, but..." Antonio fiddled with his watch, facepalming himself. "Oh, my relatives are coming in from...uh. They're coming in and I can't bail. Alfred will take you for me, gracias, Adios!" And he was gone. One half of her mission, already failed. Natalia's mind just went to shreds.

"So, what do you say dinner at seven at La Capricio?" Alfred smiled, tipping up her hat. She quickly smacked his hand away, grabbing her sunglasses.

"You're paying, I will not drink, nor will I go with you back to your residence." She said firmly. "What's your name and phone number so I can contact you?"

"Alfred Jones, 338-FUN-TEIM." He smirked.

"What?" Natalia blushed, shrinking back a little.

"It's not my fault, my phone carrier didn't know that it said that when they gave it to me!" Alfred chuckled, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back on his heels. "So, whaddya say?"

"As long as you're not wearing that." Natalia actually found his clothing attractive, how the sun made his skin just glow...'NO, NO NO NO!' She sighed, shaking her head. "I will see you at seven, at La Capricio."

"I'll see you later, _Natalia._" Alfred replied, turning away and disappearing into the crowd.

"Son of a-!"

* * *

The fight wasn't going well for Alfred, after that swift kick to the face, his eyes had gone bleery and he was forced to defend. His arms were crossed in front of him in an 'X' to keep her fists and feet away.

"Fight! Do something, you...you...!" She screamed, back handing him to the other side of the face. Frustrated tears ran down her face as he recoiled, just standing there. A calm moment swept over them, nothing could be heard but the air outside and the heavier breathing from them both. "Why? Why did you have to ask me to dinner in Madrid?" Natalia's shrill voice whined. "This would be so much easier if we didn't..." She stomped her foot like a child, still crying. "It's not fair! I don't want to kill you, Alfred. I don't want to!"

Natalia crashed to her knees, her face in her hands. What had made this girl crack? A Russian-Belarusian spy whose resolve was like iron, and her cold heart was made of stainless steel. She killed like it her was her purpose of living, and spared nobody in her path. Not even children. Cold, chilled, twisted. Frozen.

Alfred just looked at her, hand wandering to a spare gun that he carried. With a cold expression, he clicked off the safety and slowly raised it to her head. "Are you done playing, or are you really serious?"


	3. Chapter 3

thank you for the guest who reviewed. I'd love to hear your imput...

Songs Used: A 'Wanna Die'- Road

Circus Monster: CUL (Dunno why?)

Wa! Wa! World Ondo!: Hetalia (hehe)

Matryoshka: Ashe (English~)

* * *

"Y-You're going to..." She breathed, looking up at him, the barrel barely touching her forehead. "You're going to shoot me...?" The air was quieter than death itself, save for the slight breaths she gave after her crying. "You're going to shoot me..."

"That's what they told me to do." Alfred replied quietly, his grip tightening. "And when have I gone against orders, Natalia?"

* * *

The whole place smelled of Spanish cuisine, and it was upsetting to her stomach or was it the fact that she was having dinner with her enemy? This was just frying her brains up, and even though she was waiting at the table, it was just...Scary, really. What was he going to pull? Was he going to shoot and blow his cover? What kind of poison would he use? Maybe he wasn't...

"Hey, you're early." He smiled, patting her on the shoulder before sitting in the chair across from her at the table. "I would have assumed you'd be fashionably late."

"I'm never late. Nothing about me is late." Crap, she even was starting to fail herself in her speech. 'Dammit...'

"Eh, I'm not too crazy about being early...Living in Cali has done that to me." He smiled, leaning on the table and propping his head up on his arms. "So, tell me a bit about yourself. It's a date, after all..."

"You don't need to know anything." She shot back, keeping her face void of any emotion other than 'I'm not enjoying this, you American nit-wit'. "Can we just have dinner and forget that I ever shot you in the back of the head?"

"You were planning to shoot me?" He said in an amused tone. "Well, I guess that's out...and I can throw away my poison."

"I knew it." Natalia pointed, looking angrily at him. "You were planning to kill me!"

"No, I was kidding...Ha ha, right?" Alfred backed up a bit, shaking his head. "Come on, I'm not bloodthirsty. Do I even look like the murdering type?"

"Looks don't matter when you're a government agent." Natalia calmed down again, glaring at him. The waiter brought in their drinks, and to her horror it was booze. "V-Vodka...?"

"Well, it's actually a mixed drink, but that's what's in it. What? Did you want a margarita?" Alfred asked, thanking the man and picking up his drink and taking a sip. "It's good, really..."

"I said I wasn't drinking." She felt her willpower slowly leak, staring at the drink. Was that a friggen strawberry on the rim? And sugar on the rim? 'Wh-Who does he think he is? Ordering sweets for...for...'

"Are you going to drink that, or are you just gonna stare at the sweat?" Alfred asked, a little confused. "I know you Russians are weird, but..."

Natalia looked at the glass for a moment longer, looked up at Alfred and quickly took the glass and drank half of it, glaring at him. "Your turn."

"What? Are you challenging me? Oh ho ho, you don't challenge someone like myself to a drinking contest with a girly mixed drink." Alfred smirked, arching his brows at her. "_Señor, ¿podríamos tener un par de vasos de chupito y una botella de_ _licor_?"

"Si, enseguida." The waiter nodded, making Natalia's face drop.

What had she done now? Natalia hoped he'd become a stupid drunk and she'd be able to drown him in a puddle of his own drool. But...if all else failed, her inhibitions would be down the drains, and she'd be like the rest of the drunks in the world...stupid, and not knowing the difference between an enemy and a normal person!

"Come on, you can't tell me that you're gonna back out now~" Alfred teased, a pink blush creeped across his face as he grinned.

"Never." Natalia growled, slamming her fist on the table. He came back with the bottle and the two shot glasses, shaking his head and muttering something about crazy tourists.

"Okay then, here we go~" He poured a couple shots, pushing one over to her. "Bottoms up."

"_Pi da dna_..." She sighed, holding it up for him to see as they both took the shot. It burned for a moment as she took it down, but Alfred was more so...

"That's good stuff..." He coughed, still smiling as he put his hand to his mouth. "Another?"

"Why not? If you get alcohol poisoning, it's fine with me..." Natalia shrugged. '_Why not...? He'll get drunk and...more dopey, right?'_

_~A few shots later~_

"And I told him..." Natalia snickered, pointing at Alfred, who was trying not to laugh himself. "Ivan, I wanna be a ssspy...and Katyushka's all like..." She made a surprised face before bursting into a loud roll of giggles. "It was seriously...seriously funny, you shoulda been there!"

"Oh, I wish I coulda seen Katy's face...She retired, didn't' she?" Alfred hiccuped, the drunken blush had turned his cheeks bright red, just like Natalia's.

"Yeah, living on a farm in Ukraine~" She sighed, leaning back. "You know what?"

"What?"

"We should seriously...go to bed. It's like...I don't even know what time!" She threw her head back and laughed, shaking her head slightly.

"You're really pretty when you smile and laugh and all that shit." Alfred ran his fingers through his hair, chortling a bit. "You can crash at my place, it's not too far."

"Oh, but I can't~ Ivan's orders~" She said, trying to be serious, but still laughing.

"Okay, we're on a ceasefire, and for tonight, it's just nothing. Nothing at all, no shooting, no cutting, no trapping and no killing, deal?" He offered, talking quickly enough so she might blindly agree.

"I have no clue what you just said, I heard ceasefire, and I'm beat." She nodded, shakily getting up and heading to the door. "To your house, Alfred~"

"Right-o~" Alfred followed, pulling an arm around her and stumbling out the door. "You know, you really are pretty."

"Oh stop, now you're just being silly." Natalia looked up at him, smirking drunkly. "But you're kinda nice yourself."

"Why thank you~" He stumbled, trying to catch his balance, he leaned his forehead to hers, making her squeal.

"Alfred Jones, you tease..." She smiled, pushing him back up. In a few blocks, they were back to Alfred's flat, and things...well, things escalated from there.

~Le Next Morning~

Alfred sat there next morning on his side, looking at the strange person in his bed. Sure, he expected to get a little drunk that night, and had expected the hangover, and lastly, the dark circles under his eyes, but not this. Totally not this. Natalia slept on her side, and from the looks of it, as naked as a baby in its birthday suit under the white sheets.

'What did I do...? Oh God, what did I do...?' Alfred cursed in his mind, still staring at her. She slowly woke up, eyes almost instantly focusing on him and her expression turned to a wide eyed glare. "Good Morning."

She screeched, pulling herself out of bed, the sheets still clinging to her. Alfred quickly grabbed a pillow, while Natalia pulled out a gun from somewhere. "How dare you! How dare you, Alfred Fitzgerald Jones!"

"How dare I do what?" Alfred yelled, skittering backwards and dropping off the bed. "From what I remember, you liked it!"

"I was drunk, you idiot!" She yelled back, holding the sheets to her body. "I will shoot you, I will shoot you deader than dead. I'll shoot you to Oblivion!"

"Well, I might be going there anyways, so have at it." Alfred shrugged, still looking at her. She looked kinda cute angry, and with a gun pointed at him, it was kinda...okay, with a gun pointed at him, it was a little less entertaining.

She stood there for a minute before huffing an angry groan and walking off to find her clothes. "My pride and honor is gone..."

"Well, you still got glory, right?" Alfred sighed, still hiding himself with the pillow snagged off the bed. "Right?"

"Not after finding myself with you."

"Okay, let's just count this as a 'Don't ask, Don't tell thing, kay?" Alfred suggested, daring to look out the doorway and look at her, just finishing up putting her dress on. "I'll keep my hole shut, if that helps you at all."

"Otherwise, I'll blow it off your face." She muttered, fixing her hair. "I'll stay quiet, even if I don't need to."

The morning was quiet as she left, leaving Alfred still standing there. "Well, that could have gone worse..." He frowned, turning back to his room to find his own clothes. In the light of the room, something silver lay on the bed, and it looked to be about the size of a...a necklace? Picking it up, he found it was a silver locket with a snowflake on it. He popped it open, a picture of a young Katyushka and Ivan were in the little frames. He knew Katy was retired and Ivan was in charge of her side of the spy-kingdom, and it would only be natural to have siblings in your locket, right?

Either way, he'd have to give it back to her. Somehow.

* * *

He was shaking as he looked at her, brows furrowed into an annoyed expression. He couldn't, could he? "Sorry, Natalia..."

_BANG!_

__'I'm shot, I'm dead, goodbye world...' Natalia felt nothing, not even the sting of a graze. Looking around then right in front of her, there was a bullet hole. He...missed? She wasn't too far from him!

"Well, now's a good time to rebel, right? I'm out. Arthur doesn't know it, but I've been wanting out of this for a long time, and you're the last straw, babe." He smiled, putting his gun back and helping her up. "And I obviously know that you're kind of itching to break out, too."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I'm sure you know I don't own Hetalia, because this might happen if I did. :D Well, If you think I'm going to do the 'Presidential Ball' chapter, you might be wrong. It'll take some persuasion to get me to do it. Hee hee._

_This next chapter might not be for the faint of heart. REBELLION~_

* * *

"H-How did you know?" Natalia asked, still looking up at him like he was crazy.

"I kind of figured when you broke down crying at my feet." Alfred smiled a little, holding a hand out to her. "I know you don't cry for anything, so..." He shrugged as she took his hand and hoisted herself up. "And after the Presidential Ball..."

"That?" She frowned, arching her brows. "Was just a little less than...M-Madrid."

"Sure, sure, if that's what you wanted to call it." He said quietly, looking at her with a slight smirk. "We both want out, I'm sure they won't let us leave willingly. So what do we do?"

"You know what we have to do...play dead for a week or so. Go hidden off the map, and don't peep. Throw away our phones. The works." Natalia said, looking down as she thought. "And we're going to need to take out anything they could be tracking us with."

"Like what?" Alfred blinked.

"I know I have a transmitter in one of my molars..." Natalia said, pulling out a pair of pliers. "And I know you Americans have a little more...tracking to you. Your back tooth is fake, and you have a chip in your arm. I know that much...and I'm not digging for it, but it'll die if you do, or if it's submitted to high voltage."

"What does that mean?" He was starting to get nervous, not even knowing he had something that was tracking his movements in his jaw.

"I'm meaning, we're going to have to yank out some teeth and taze you." She said with a frown. "Now open up."

"We're ripping teeth out of our heads, isn't that dangerous?" Alfred stuttered, backing away.

"I'm sure it is, but don't you want to not kill me?" Natalia groaned. "It's either me or your molars."

"You. It's always you." He said defeatedly, sitting on a crate. "Just be nice to me..."

"...Which one do you think it is?" She asked, forcefully wrenching his jaw open.

"'ou 'on't know?" He said brokenly as she looked around. "'Eriou's'ee?"

"It's probably the same one as mine..." She muttered, using the pliers to grip the tooth in the far back. Sure enough, there was a bit of a squeak from it as she gripped, making her smirk a little. "Okay, I've got it..." Natalia gave a mighty pull, the tooth came out along with a yell of protest from Alfred.

"Holy Mother of God blessit!" He yelled, holding his jaw. "It-! It's-...Not bleeding?"

"It was never attached to any blood vessels since it was a fake." She said, holding up the tracking device. Sure enough, the lower half of it was a slightly different color and there was a little serial number on the bottom. "Pretty smart. Mine's not well hidden, so you could probably find it...But I'll check the rest of your teeth if you'll let me."

"...Better safe than sorry, right...?" Alfred shrugged sheepishly as Natalia continued her dental work. It ended up that the other molar was also a transmitter, and this one actually bled. The pain was a little more than he could take, but there wasn't much he could do. "N-Natalia, please tell me that wasn't a real tooth..." He whined.

"Nope, just another fake." She sighed, putting it down to the other one. "I checked the others, and they're real...Now, for that other chip..." Natalia pulled up his shirt sleeve, feeling around to find the little bump where the tracking chip was. Wit ha smile, she brought out a tazer, turning to on with a little click.

"S-Seriously! Let's get your teeth pulled out of _your _head first, then shock Alfred to death!" He said with a little bit of acid to his voice.

"Too late, you complained." She said, shocking him in the left arm, getting a ringing yell from him. Sure enough, as if on cue, the fried little chip caused a bruise under the skin, and since it was dead now, it would eventually just wither away without any side-effects. She smiled, and handed him the pliers. "They were really smart or worried about you, Fredka."

"Y-Yeah..." He shook, rubbing his sore arm as he took the pliers. "Okay, so...which one?"

~Le little later~

"Okay, so we've got those out of the way..." Natalia held her jaw, the couple Advil Alfred had stashed on his person were starting to help a little, but not enough to eliminate the pain in her mouth. They were in a safe house in town, unused by either side of the spies since 1942. It was a little cozy place and actually had a few clothes in the closets and dressers-all out outdated.

Natalia resided on the couch, still wearing her gear and looking at the ceiling. If things would have soured, either one of them could be dead, or served to Ivan if possible. Alfred was in the kitchen, preforming surgery on himself. He couldn't be satisfied until he was sure the little chip was absolutely gone. When asked if she could help, he just shrugged and waved him off. "Alfred, if you die from surgery by a paring knife, it's your fault."

"Yeah, I know." He called, dropping the knife with a quick curse. "Could you pick something up for me?"

"Did you drop your arteries?" She said with an annoyed tone, rolling her eyes as she rose from the couch to see that he had dropped his knife, and the tweezers were in his hand. "Oh, you poor soul. You failed your medical training, didn't you?"

"Shuddup..." He groaned, handing the tweezers over. "Just help me, alright?"

"Sure thing..." She muttered, looking into the incision, not thinking twice when she grabbed some paper towels to dab up the blood that had dribbled out. "Where exactly is it?"

"It's deep..." Alfred breathed, looking away. "Should be a little thing shaped like..."

"Found it." She yanked it out, making him hiss through his teeth. Natalia flashed it in his face before dropping the bead-sized bit in the sink. "I'll sterilize that..." She said, poking around in the cupboard and finding a lone bottle of booze and a bottle of Purell. Well, make do, right? "Okay, we've got a problem."

"And that is?" He asked, holding his arm so it would stop bleeding. So far, it wasn't too bad.

"We've got an old bottle of Wild Turkey, and an old bottle of Purell." She said. "This is gonna burn, Fredka."

"...Gimmie a drink." He said, looking at the ceiling. "This'll definitely be Madrid."

"Who says I'm getting drunk?" Natalia uncorked the whiskey, handing him the bottle and watching him take a larger sip than expected. Popping open the bottle of Purell, she squeezed it in the wound, making him wince. "Anyways, one's gotta stay sober to take care of you..." Rinsing it out with water, Natalia repeated and then when he was almost entirely drunk, she found a small roll of unflavored floss and a needle.

"Nat...You're so nice to me..." He sighed, looking at the now half empty bottle. "I'm seriously glad we're leaving the spy world...And they wouldn't miss us at all."

"I'm sure they'll look for us." Natalia threaded the needle, sanitizing it first. "We're off the radar, but they'll get the idea. Until both sides are either shut down or they're dead, we're the people of interest. If they find out we've got a status to us, it'll just make it worse."

"Yeah...I guess you're right..." Alfred grimaced as she started stitching him up, not taking much time to get all four stitches done. "You sure you don't want a sip of this?"

"I'm sure, Alfred..." Natalia sighed, cleaning up after herself. "I'll bleach this all down later, but I think we need to rest a bit."

"Agreed..." He sighed, hopping off the counter with a short grunt. "I call the couch..."

"Same here." Natalia followed him to the living room, where he just plopped down on his side, just enough room on the end for the other to sit. She sighed, sitting down at the end of the couch as Alfred fell asleep, thinking about things.

'_If we stay here, they're bound to find out. We should get going. And fast...'_


End file.
